Black and White Onigiri
by O-Starfire-O
Summary: Tohru is clueless when it comes to romantic relationships but when her and Hatsuharu are growing closer together besides the drama that is set to go through the Sohma house, how will Tohru respond to Haru's growing feelings for her? TohruXHatsuharu
1. Swim Shopping

**Black and White Onigiri**

Disclaimer: I Do not own Fruit Baskets- But if I did… goes off into a fantasy

Hello Everyone! - Welcome to my first Fruit Baskets Fanfic; and the honour goes to the couple; TohruXHatsuharu! -

I love TohruXKyo (( I know there is a little fancy name for it but I blanked )) and TohruXHatsuharu; I like sway between the two but since there aren't that many TohruXHatsuharu fics out there compared to Kyohru ((I think that's it or close)) I'm writing a TohruXHatsuharu fic for you guys!

Being a first Furuba Fanfic please guys if there is anything wrong tell me it and tell me how to improve… and especially tell me if I've gone OOC, Thank you guys -

Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Swim Shopping**

* * *

"Please stop!" Tohru exclaimed as Kyo and Yuki began to argue.

Shigure sat as he sipped his tea. "If you're going to fight please don't break--" Shigure began, interrupted by the sound of a sliding door breaking as Kyo ran into it after trying to tackle Yuki, who gracefully dodged it.

It was a normal summer day in the Sohma house.

Kyo was fired up about the swimming carnival that was coming up.

"Kyoooooooo," A long drawn out higher pitched voice called out from outside where Kyo was still brushing off the sliding wooden door.

It was Momiji followed by the near opposite of him, Hatsuharu.  
Momiji was a very emotional, excited, and very cheerful boy; Hatsuharu, however, showed little emotion, he was more calm and collected as opposed to not just Momiji, but most of the Sohma family.

"M-Momiji!" Tohru called out, somewhat relieved; he was very close to Tohru.

"Tohruuuu!" He called out as he ran inside through the place where the door once was.

"Momiji," Kyo grunted, annoyed already by his presence, and walked inside.

"So, why are you here, Momiji? Haru?" Shigure asked glancing at Hatsuharu's mellow face.

Momiji jumped forward into his cheering. "I need a swimsuit, and I thought Tohru would help me pick out a colour that suited me!" he said.

Tohru brightened up. "R-really? I would love to!" she said looking at Momiji.

Momiji turned back to Tohru. "Really, Tohru?" he said, even more excited than earlier.

Tohru nodded. "And Hatsuharu, do you also need a swimsuit?" She asked with a smile.

Hatsuharu looked at her, his mellow face still on, and shook his head. "I already have one," he said simply.

"So, when did you plan to get the swimsuit, Momiji?" Tohru asked, looking at the rabbit.

"Now," Hatsuharu said, butting in.

"Well… I don't have work tonight, but I still need to get some groceries for dinner; I haven't gone to shop for quite some time. I didn't mean to let it go so long but --" Tohru went on until she was interrupted by Yuki.

"It's okay, Miss Honda, you can pick them up on the way back. I'm sure you wouldn't be inconveniencing Haru or Momiji," Yuki said, glancing at his younger cousins.

"Not at all," Hatsuharu replied.

"Nope! No problem at all, Tohru!" Momiji said cheerfully as he yanked on her hand to lead her to the mall.

Tohru was pulled up and slowly drawn toward the door. "But, I still have some laundry that I need to-" Tohru continued her list of responsibilities.

"It'll be okay," Kyo said, butting in. "Just go!" he yelled.

"But I-" Tohru said, being dragged away by Momiji.

Hatsuharu looked at Yuki and walked over to him grasping his shirt. "Would you come?" he asked.

Yuki shook his head. "I've got some paperwork to do, Haru. You have a good time with Miss Honda," he said, smiling.

Hatsuharu let go and walked out of the door to walk with Momiji and Tohru.

"And so the evil Momiji and Hatsuharu have torn away the object of all our affections," Shigure joked as he acted very dramatically.

"The object of our affections?" Kyo yelled angrily.

Yuki stood up blushing. "You can nearly be as bad as Ayame when it comes to Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled, a bit more calmly, and walked out of the room, blushing and embarrassed.

* * *

"So, what do you have in mind for what your swimsuit will look like, Momiji?" Tohru asked, looking at him as he held her hand and marched, cheerfully as normal.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it," he said putting his index finger to his chin in thought. "But I know that when I see it… I will know it!" he finished cheerfully.

Tohru smiled at Momiji. "We have to pick a colour that suits you!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Momiji agreed, even more cheerful then Tohru.

"Hatsuharu, it has been awhile," Tohru said, looking at Hatsuharu who merely nodded.

"_Most of the Sohmas have opened up to me, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Ayame and even Hiro. Hatsuharu has always been so calm, but there is always something on someone's mind, so maybe I just have to wait, and I hope that he will open up to me, and we'll be even closer… I love making new friends," Tohru's_ thoughts whizzed through her head.

"How has… Yuki been?" Hatsuharu asked.

Tohru seemed startled. "Yuki… well, we recently harvested…the summer vegetables…and fruits… although he has been very quiet lately," Tohru explained.

"I see," Hatsuharu said thoughtfully.

"Hatsuharu… what…are you thinking about?" Tohru asked.

Hatsuharu looked at her.

Tohru waved her arms in front of her. "No, no, no! It's okay! I'm sorry if I've imposed or made you feel uncomfortable!" she said panicked.

"No… It's just… I haven't seen too much of Yuki lately…and I haven't heard from him much at all," Hatsuharu told her.

"Oh… He's been very busy with Student Council meetings," Tohru explained for Yuki.

"Ah…" Hatsuharu accepted the reason, not that he would object.

"Here it is!" he said, cheerfully pointing to a large building.

Tohru gasped looking up at it. "I have always… wanted to come here!" Tohru said excitedly.

"We can shop for lots of things!" Momiji exclaimed.

Tohru nodded. "Yeah!" she said cheerfully.

Momiji pulled Tohru along, running towards the store as Hatsuharu followed behind them, walking.

Tohru was pulled down pebble creek steps to a lowered ground which was also pebble creek, there were gardens surrounding the area and a small path walking into the two tinted sliding doors that led into the large shop.

"Come on Haru!" Momiji called out as he looked over his shoulder at the slow teen taking his time, just now reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Tohru turned and smiled at him.

The slow teen finally caught up as they all entered; a wave of cooling air washing over them.

The trio looked around as the two doors automatically closed.

"Better in here," Hatsuharu commented on the cool environment.

"Yes, the summer is quite hot… but it's a fun time to go swimming," Tohru said, smiling.

"That's why we're here!" Momiji cheered.

"Is there a pool here?" Hatsuharu asked, looking at Momiji.

"No, so I can swim tomorrow, you see," he said with a grin.

Hatsuharu nodded slowly and looked around, "Huge."

"Come on Tohru! This way!" Momiji called out, running ahead.

"M-Momiji!" Tohru called out running after him leaving Hatsuharu looking around.

Tohru caught up to the small blonde teen.

"Momiji… Please don't run off like that… it scared me… I mean… what if I lost you; you could get hurt and-" Tohru began panicking.

"I'm sorry, Tohru, I just saw the shop that Haru bought his from," Momiji said, pointing towards a surf shop; they had chains, board shorts, skateboards, surfboards; even some clothes that Tohru noticed that Hatsuharu had worn.

"Wow, Hatsuharu, do you shop there?" Tohru said, turning to look around. She ended u p staring blankly at the huge crowd of people.

"Haru?" Momiji called out.

"Oh no! Hatsuharu is missing!" Tohru began to worry again.

"Don't worry, Tohru, Haru can take care of himself; he trained with Yuki, Kyo and Kagura," Momiji said with a smile.

"But… Momiji, the longer we leave it that harder it will be to find him," Tohru replied. "And if I recall right, Yuki said he has a terrible sense of direction," she finished.

Momiji nodded. "Your right, Tohru! Let's find Haru!" he exclaimed, far too happy for the tense situation in Tohru's mind.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1 - If any of you read my Teen Titan fics you would notice they are much longer; there is a reason behind that.

Writing them so long takes me ages and I dread it therefore I don't have as much fun writing them especially when I run low on ideas so I decided for this fic that I will write around 1000 words of story per chapter so this way it will be quicker for me to write and it will get to you guys more frequently! As for the idea thing; truthfully nothing is gonna stop me from getting low on ideas but… I shall try for you guys.

There is alooooong way to go on this fic, I mean Tohru is so clueless when it comes to relationships (( well romantic relationships )) and Haru seems like the type of guy that knows most of it (( I mean he has been with Isuzu aka Rin )) so he is the experienced man… so this is gonna be fun P …. (( Woooh! Rin! Another idea for a few chapters D See… babbling gets me somewhere! ))

Now sorry for those who hate babble… Hope you guys see me soon and hope you liked it and Please review )

New Version it is; just didn't want those who read it then read the reviews to think they are crazy; well to think Klove is crazy as this is the further proofread version.

Thanks for the help in proofreading, Klove0511


	2. Finding Haru

**Black and White Onigiri**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. 

Thank you all so very muchly! I was surprised by the amount of support you guys all gave me! It makes me so happy.

Right now listening to the Japanese Starting and Ending of the anime in a loop (( For Fruit Baskets and Chiisana Inori )) Got my Furuba mood going good!

But 9 reviews overnight I think it was!

One last dance- He he, I like Haru and Tohru aswell as her and Kyo, but since the lack of HatsuharuTohru was here, I decided to start this one first for the TohruHaru community!

Klove0511-Proofreading; I do do it, I just get distracted half way through and I usually do this story late at night; but I intend to fix up any problems and that, Kyoru and as you said Hatsuru are both cute; Though I'm probably a bigger Kyoru fan cause my needs are given through the manga and the show... Commas suck! FACE IT! lol...Ahem, I tend not to do commas... and if I do it's subconsciously, I just think thenwriteTHUS why everyone should proofread... cracks up laughing over stupidity of putting break as brake ... Grammar... Grammar,Grammar, Grammar... Not myspeciality...But Thank you on your helpful comments, it is really helpful for me. Thank you for the offer and special thanks to you as I've actually taken you up on it to help me. Thank you Klove!

Fan999123- Thank you, I hope this is soon enough foryou :)

Sakura Mikazuka; Honda-san translates to Miss Honda you see, -san is to like say Miss, Mrs, Ms I believe and thus why I do it this way… plus –san, -chan, -kun all confuse me so I went with just normal to me. Anyways, this is a HaruTohru one as there is a huge lack though I intend on doing a Kyoru one very soon so keep an eye out :)

Yume-Angel- I'm glad you like it, I have wrote more, so here you go :P

Psy-chick14- Wow. I feel so honoured to be your first HaruTohru fic :P Others that I can recommend... well... Not all Black and White by Saki-San is one of my favourites aswell as Picture Perfect by Kai19.  
There great :P

cheshirejin- That's good, I have wrote more, see... see just down there! V V V Anyways. Thank you for reading!

Amashi Tsukake- Kyoru and Hatsuru are my favourite two, as I said not many Hatsuru ones so I decided to help it out. Though once again as I said I will do a Kyoru one very soon so keep your eyes peeled... (( ...That sounds painful ... ))

Catofhope- He he he, Enthusiasm! Yay! Nice to know you like it and Thank you for reading.

Just so we know, in this chapter I will mention Kyoko, so that means I will write Mum… not mom; In Australia it is Mum, Sorry for the inconvenience…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finding Haru**

* * *

_It's terrible Mum. Hatsuharu, the Ox of the Sohma family curse is lost in the Mall. __The bad thing is though, it was my fault, I shouldn't have run off without him. I know he's not a child but even adults can get hurt. Hatsuharu has a very horrible sense of direction Yuki told me... so the situation just feels worse, Momiji is sure he'll be find and we'll find him… and I too--_

"Come on, Tohru! We came from this way! This way!" Momiji called out running in towards the crowd.

Tohru gasped. "Momiji, Come back!" Tohru called out in panic.

Tohru caught up to Momiji who grabbed her hand. "Just so we don't lose each other!" Momiji said with a grin.

Tohru looked at Momiji and smiled with her extremely warm yet goofy smile.

* * *

Hatsuharu looked around. "Guess I should try to find those two, knowing Honda she is probably panicking" Hatsuharu said to himself. 

Hatsuharu turned to head whichever direction he thought he came from till something caught his eye.

He stared at the shop; it was the same surf shop Tohru and Momiji saw and left earlier to find Hatsuharu.

He walked into the shop and walked around in it noticing a chain, it was a necklace, just a plain chain.

He pulled out his black leather wallet and withdrew a card; the card was a Sohma card.

Everyone in his family had a card for each of their bank accounts; the poorest of the thirteen that were cursed was in the air; between Kyo and Kagura all due to the damage Kagura made using Kyo's body.

Hatsuharu picked up the chain and held it in his hand while he looked around the store.

* * *

Tohru and Momiji rushing were already on the second of six floors of the towering, huge shopping centre. 

Tohru ran up to a man. "Have you seen this boy" she said pointing to a picture that Momiji kept in his wallet.

It was of the thirteen cursed Sohmas who were showing their zany personalities quite easily. Momiji was jumped and hugging onto Hatsuharu who stood staring at the camera with his normal mellow face on, Yuki was standing somewhat annoyed next to Hatsuharu whose hand was gripped onto his shirt, Yuki was annoyed due to the person next to him who was Ayame, Ayame linked his arms with Yuki's, next to Ayame was Shigure, the two were looking at each other joking and teasing that they were 'lovers', next to the two was Hatori who was pretty emotionless.

Kyo was sitting further in the background some of him cut off clearly because the 'cat' didn't matter but Kyo was staring at the camera an angry face filled with hatred he showed, Kagura was hugging him looking innocent with Ritsu sitting next to the two covering his feminine face, Rin was furthest to the right trying to cover up her feelings for Hatsuharu next to Hiro who was next to a blushing Kisa, Kureno further back in the picture.

* * *

**EARLIER**

"Tohru, Look!" Momiji said pointing to the picture.

"What a lovely picture!" Tohru cheered as took it gently from Momiji's hand.

_It's amazing mum, all their emotions, their personalities seem to come out perfectly in this picture… though Kyo's personality has changed, he is much more caring lately. Momiji is as happy as ever in his quite outfits and Mr Hatori… he doesn't seem to open up in public so I'm not surprised about his emotionless state, And Ayame is making Yuki unhappy… but I'm sure deep down Yuki just wants to get along with Ayame but—_

"Tohru!" Momiji called out braking Tohru's train of thought. She looked at him some what confused.

"It's to help find Haru! We can point him out to people and see if they have seen him!" Momiji said cheerfully.

A big smile came to Tohru's face. "You're right!" She said excited. "And people will remember if they see him especially due to how the Ox made Hatsuharu look!" She said finished happily.

"Offcourse!" Momiji cheered.

* * *

The man Tohru showed the picture to had stared at the picture for a few seconds and shook his head. "Sorry Miss" He said to her, she bowed. 

"Thank you for your time" Tohru said cheerfully.

Tohru let out a long sigh. "We haven't been having much luck, Have we Momiji?" She asked looking at Momiji.

"Ja, but I'm sure we will find Haru! Then we can pick out my swimsuit!" Momiji said bringing Tohru's spirit back.

Tohru nodded. "Right!" She said cheerfully.

Tohru stared at Momiji for a few short seconds then continued to search for Hatsuharu asking many people old and young.

_Momiji really knows how to bring back my spirits. He just knows what to say, he seems immature but I believe he is very mature…He may just be a combination of both… but I just think, he knows when to be mature and when to be not so immature… and that itself makes him even more mature then some of the people that know him see._

_The way Momiji handled his mother when she knew of him… was honourable._

Tears came to Tohru's eyes.

"Tohru? What's the matter?" Momiji asked looking at her.

"Oh Nothing, its fine! Maybe that lady has seen Hatsuharu" Tohru said with a smile looking at Momiji who cheerfully agreed.

_I'm sure Hatsuharu knows just how mature, Momiji is. Yuki too. Kyo only sees him as very immature, but I think Kyo needs Momiji. Momiji seems like a little brother to Kyo._

"Have you seen him?" Momiji asked pointing out Hatsuharu to a woman who shook her head.

"That boy sure is very cute" The lady thought looking at Momiji.

"Thank you, Miss" Tohru said bowing.

"Ja, Thank you!" Momiji cheered.

"It looks as though we are going to have to go to the next level, do you think Momiji?" Tohru asked looking at him.

"Yep! Haru stands out so the few people should do!" Momiji said cheerfully.

Tohru nodded agreeing.

* * *

Hatsuharu was still walking around in the shop; still only holding the chain he picked up. 

Hatsuharu picked up some black zip up biker gloves.

* * *

He he he, End of Chapter 2 - 

Thought 'Finding Haru' was an appropriate name for the chapter.

Don't worry, the Finding Haru won't drag on to long…

Though I feel like it already has -;; Anyways hope you all liked the chapter and thank you all for the outstanding amount of reviews I got, well for one chapter it just felt like a super lot! Thank you all! Love you all! -

Please Review! Thank you guys, I'll update soon!


	3. Decision of Swimsuits

**Black and White Onigiri**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. 

Not much to say today; but I do have plans for that chain he bought… He he he -

* * *

**Chapter 3: Decision of Swimsuits**

* * *

_So Mum, our journey to find Hatsuharu continues. It worries me but… Momiji is so positive, it is really helpful to have him here. But I can't help but feel guilty about Hatsuharu being lost. I shouldn't have run off…_

"This boy" Tohru said pointing to the picture as the man shook his head.

Many attempts flashed by as the shop was around closing time.

Momiji and Tohru were sitting on a seat on the first floor.

Tohru sat her bangs from her hair covering her face.

"Tohru?" Momiji asked looking to her.

"Hatsuharu is missing..." She said looking at Momiji with tears in her eyes.

Momiji grinned. "But Tohru, he has to be in ere, and if not… he might be outside just waiting for us!" Momiji said cheerfully.

Tohru nodded and jumped up; her fist clenched with determination. "Let's check outside then!" She said cheerfully.

Momiji nodded with a grin on his face.

The two walked for the exit and saw a flash of white and black.

"Hatsuharu!" Tohru squealed as she turned quickly.

She saw the fifteen year old looking at a jacket in the shop he had been in all this time.

He nodded and picked it up and bought the items he had been holding.

He walked out of it putting the chain on.

"Hatsuharu!" Tohru said with excitement as she ran over to him. "I thought… I had lost you…" She said softly.

Momiji jumped into the air hugging Hatsuharu.  
Hatsuharu looked to Momiji his bored expression seemingly painted onto his face as he looked at him.

Tohru stared at Hatsuharu. "Hatsuharu, are you okay, I mean nothing bad happened?" Tohru asked worryingly.

He shook his head. "I'm fine, I was just in there" He said pointing at a wrong shop, he slowly turned around then located the shop he was in then pointed to it.

"…I'm so relieved…" Tohru said softly.

Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand again and pulled Hatsuharu along by his black shirt.  
"Back in we go!" Momiji cheered.

_Mum! I'm so relieved. We recovered Hatsuharu safe and well. He bought a few new things as well and he seems… as he always is. So something good has come out of it, and I'm glad he didn't worry himself, although he doesn't seem like the type of person to worry himself too much._

Momiji stood looking at the variations of swimsuits.

"Tohru, what colour do you think will suit me best?" Momiji said looking at Tohru his bright eyes shining on her.

Tohru looked at Momiji. "I think you can suit many colours, Momiji. Anything bright" Tohru said with a smile.

Momiji cheered. "That means I have more choice!" He said with a grin.

Tohru smiled at him noticing him look at the many board shorts and slowly frown.

"What's the matter, Momiji?" Tohru asked.

Momiji looked at her. "There are no nice ones" He replied.

Tohru looked at him. "I'm sure you can find one that suits you" She replied looking at him.

Momiji nodded and looked around. "I found them!" He yelled cheerfully running away from Tohru.

Tohru followed glancing back to make sure Hatsuharu was still in the shop; she walked up to Momiji and saw him looking at one piece swimmers. They were short pants connected to a short sleeved t-shirt.

Momiji looked through the swimmers excitedly picking out many that he liked handing them to Tohru for them to pass the final choice, He finished his skimming then decided to compare all his favourites and choose which he thought was the best.

Momiji put back one that had a Mango on it; it was mostly black with the orange, red mango on the front. Momiji put them back one by one till he was left with two.

One had a rabbit on the front of it, a little life ring around its belly and the other one had, blue bubbles floating around the creature on the black background.

The other had red outline of flower pedals and a yellow core of the flower. There were a few of the flowers over the swimsuit itself.

Momiji smiled at Tohru. "Tohru, you choose for me!" He said with a smile.

Tohru shook her head. "It should be your choice, after all it would be too much of me to force a swimsuit onto you for as long till you get a new one and it was already too nice of you to offer me to come out with you and --" Tohru began until interrupted by Momijo.

"No trouble at all! I want you to choose, that's why you were invited especially Tohru!" Momiji said cheerfully.

Tohru smiled. "I think this one would look best on you, Momiji" She said smiling pointing to the one with the rabbit.

Momiji laughed then ran up to Tohru stretching on his tippy-toes and whispered into her ear. "I would have chosen that one for me too" He said and skipped towards the counter, Momiji looked at the counter then walked back. "Tohru, I just wanna see something first…" He said with a grin.

"Oh, what is it?" Tohru asked politely.

"I wanna try it on!" Momiji replied happily.

Tohru nodded. "Offcourse! It'll look great on you, Momiji" She said smiling.

"Thanks, Tohru" Momiji replied then something caught his eye from outside the store. "Tohru…" Momiji said softly then pulling out money from his pocket. "Could you go buy Haru and me a lassi" He said pointing to an Indian Shop. "And you one too" He added.

Tohru nodded. "I will pay for you both" She said smiling.

Momiji nodded. "Yay! Well! See ya when you get back! And I'll keep an eye on Haru!" He said running towards the change rooms pulling Hatsuharu with him.

Momiji changed as Hatsuharu waited outside the change room.

"Haru…" Momiji said from behind the curtain.  
"Mmm?" Hatsuharu replied in his version of yeah? Or what?

"We have to buy Tohru something for being so nice" Momiji explained as he came out in his new swimmers he was about to buy.

"Do I look good, do I? Do I?" Momiji asked persistently.

Hatsuharu nodded. "Yeah" He said simply.

"Yay!" Momiji cheered. "Now let's find Tohru something and give it to her as a surprise!" He said with a smile on his face.

Hatsuharu nodded. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Something bright and pink!" Momiji replied.

Hatsuharu nodded.

"Pink suits Tohru" Momiji said with a smile.

"Yeah" Hatsuharu replied.  
The two walked around through the store.

Tohru walked back to Momiji.

"Momiji, there are three flavours; Plain, Rose or Mango. Which would you prefer?" Tohru asked him then glancing around to find Hatsuharu to ask him also.

"Rose!" He replied with a grin.

Tohru nodded smiling. "I'll just go ask Hatsuharu and then I'll get them" She said smiling.

"Thank you so much, Tohru!" Momiji replied. "So… Do I look good? Do I? Do I, Tohru?" He said clearly very excited.

"Ofcourse you do, Momiji!" Tohru replied just as excited. "You look so cute!" She said with a grin.

"Yay!" Momiji cheered. "I'm gonna change out and pay for it now" He said running off towards the change rooms again.

Tohru walked over to Hatsuharu who was looking at a few pink bracelets.  
"Um, Hatsuharu?" Tohru asked politely Hatsuharu turning around to look at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Momiji asked me to go get you two a lassi, Momiji and I are both getting rose flavoured, it is a type of Indian sweet drink; I was wondering what flavour you would like, there is Rose, Mango and Plain, so which flavour do you wish for?"  
Hatsuharu stood quietly for a moment. "Mango" He replied.

"Okay, I'll bring it to you and Momiji in a moment" Tohru said with a smile and turned.

"I'll help" Hatsuharu said walking with her.

"Oh no, I can handle it, its okay Hatsuharu" She said looking back at him.

Hatsuharu shook his head. "You only have two hands for three drinks… I'll help" He said with a slight smile.

"I will be fine, Hatsuharu. Thank you for caring. Please just wait one moment" Tohru said hurrying off to get in the small queue. The food court was upstairs and that's where the main store was thus why it was a small queue.

"I would like two rose lassis, and one mango lassi, Please" Tohru asked politely.

The lady quickly grabbed the order of sweet drinks and handed it to Tohru.

"Here" Tohru said handing the right amount of money.

"Thank you very much" Tohru said clumsily trying to hold the three, one in each hand, the last one being held up by the two others she was pushing together to hope there was enough grip to hold it.

Tohru turned around to run straight into Hatsuharu's chest.

"Oh, oh, oh" Tohru squealed as the drinks began to shake and she fall with them.

Tohru felt an arm catch her and pull her up.

Hatsuharu tried to catch the three drinks but missed one which Tohru quickly caught after recovering from the dilemma.

"…I'm so sorry" Tohru said softly as Hatsuharu stepped back before they were basically hugging.

Hatsuharu looked at his drink which was the one she caught.

"Oh, Here" Tohru said smiling as the two swapped their drinks.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Hatsuharu" She said looking at him.

Hatsuharu smiled. "Its okay, Yuki did mention you were a little clumsy" Hatsuharu said walking ahead of her.

"Clumsy?" Tohru asked quite clueless.

Tohru held the two rose lassis in her hand and walked quickly to catch up to Hatsuharu who took a sip.  
"How does it taste?" She asked.

"It's really sweet… it's nice, Thanks Tohru" Hatsuharu smiled.

"Oh no, I'm not the one you should thank, you should thank yourself. I mean; without you the floor over there would be sticky with the scent of rose and mango" Tohru said quickly.

Hatsuharu smiled. "Want to try it?" He asked putting forward his drink.

"Oh no, That is yours and after all, a lot of germs travel through saliva not that I'm saying your dirty or unhygienic, actually you are very hygienic, not that I care about peoples hygiene, I mean benefit of the doubt mum always said and --" Tohru burst out quickly.

"It's okay" Hatsuharu said trying to calm her down. "How's the rose one taste?" He asked.

"I haven't tried mine yet" Tohru replied.

He just stared at her waiting for her to try, she took a sip then a smile came to her face.

"It's delicious!" She said cheerfully.

"Tohru!" Momiji called out waving as he ran from the shop.

"Here Momiji, it's very sweet" Tohru said smiling giving him the one she hadn't sipped.

Momiji sipped his then grinned. "It's yum!" He cheered.

Tohru nodded. "It is delicious" She said again.

"Best get back to the Main House then, Momiji" Hatsuharu looked at Momiji.

"We have to walk Tohru home first!" Momiji said cheerfully.

Hatsuharu nodded. "Yeah, I know." He replied.

"You two can go straight home, I'll be fine!" Tohru said smiling. "I wouldn't want you to be late and it's not dark" She continued.

"Its okay, Tohru. I want to walk you and I'm sure Haru does too" Momiji said smiling.

Hatsuharu looked at Tohru. "Come on, then" He said.

Tohru nodded and sped up to walk with them, Momiji as usual grabbing her hand then telling her a story about what happened in school one day that he hadn't yet told her about.

* * *

And Chapter 3 comes to an end! 

Wow! I'm adventurous! I mean nearly 2000 words… I got into it he he he, not that I'm not into it!

Hope I kept them in character… Anyhoo, Please review and I'll update soon!

And Lassi is a really sweet indian sweet drink; really sweet milk like product.  
Thankies and please review -


End file.
